Clutter From the Attic
by Nathan Huss
Summary: A collection of random ideas, one-shots, and otherwise discarded works that exist within my disorganized and knick-knack filled brain.  Enjoy.
1. Crossover Idea: The Man in Red

Disclaimer: All copyrighted works present in the following do not belong to me, and are included without intent to profit.

* * *

><p>Crossover Idea: The Man in Red<p>

By Nathan Huss

* * *

><p>"<em>Das material ist aus Silber und Eisen. Der Grundstoin ist aus Stein und der Gro<em>_β horzog des Vertrag_."

Tohsaka Rin had prepared for this. Years of study and practice. Books, scrolls, artifacts, hearsay, and other sources, all guiding her to be able to complete this ritual.

"_Der Ahn ist meiner grӧβer Meister Schweinorg._"

For the success of the Tohasaka line, she would summon Saber, fight, and win the Holy Grain War.

"_Schutz gegen einen hcftiger Wind. Schlieβ alles Tor, Geh aus der Krone. Zirkulier die Gabelung nachdem Kӧnig._"

Yes, it was for the Tohsaka that she was doing this. She herself had no actual desires that she wanted to use the Grail to fulfill. Just succeeding would be enough for her… though she could probably wish for unlimited jewels for her magic or something, since she'd end up with a wish anyway.

"_Anfang. Füll, füll, füll, füll, füll. Es wird fünfmal wiederholt. Nur ist es die volle Zeit gebrochen. Satz. Du überläβt alles mir, mein Schicksal überläβt alles deinem Schwert. Das basiert auf dem Gral, antwort wenn du diesem Wille und diesem Vernunftgrung folgt._"

All she needed now was the Servant. She was, of course, aiming for Saber. The Knight class warrior was considered the best one to control, and worked well with mage support from the back. Rin was no slouch in up-close fighting, but getting close to an enemy Servant like that was just suicide for a human.

"_Lieg des Gel__ü__bde hier. Ich bin die G__ü__te der ganze Welt. Ich bin das B__ӧ__se der ganze Welt. Du bist der Himmel mit drei Wortseelen._"

It all came down to this. She would succeed in the place of her father, claiming the Grail. She would summon the strongest Servant. She would show the world just what it meant to be Tohsaka Rin.

"_Komm, aus dem Kreis der Unterdr__ü__ckung, der Schutzgeist, der Balkenwaage!_"

The ritual circle flared, power erupting in a brilliant display. She could feel her magic reach out to call her Servant, and take hold. She held her breath, trying not to shout happily. It wouldn't do to act like that in front of her Servant.

Who hadn't appeared yet.

W-well, the ritual just wasn't done, yet. It wasn't as if she'd ever done this before, so it wasn't as if she knew exactly how the exact timing and look was supposed to be. The runes and circle were still lit up, so it was still…

The glow of magic died down, leaving only the faint glow of the lines she had drawn onto the floor.

"Why is nothing happening?" she nearly cried. "It can't be I failed… No! The ritual was perfect!"

Rin tried to figure out just what was going on. Looking over the circle, she couldn't see any smudged or broken lines. All the runes were written correctly. All the reagents had been fresh, and gathered in the proper manner. So why…?

A loud crash from the main body of the house broke the young mage out of her panic. "The living room? What the hell is going on!"

She rushed out of the basement, heading for the source of the noise. Had someone tried to sabotage her summoning? That was unthinkable! She hadn't told anyone when she was planning to do it, not even Kotomine. She had set up protective wards, in addition to those already in place around the Tohsaka house. That someone or something could have broken through those, without her even feeling the wards crack…

"Ow ow ow ow…" came a muffled voice from the living room. "That could have been better."

She flung open the doors, only to pause in shock. The room was a complete mess, furniture turned over and scattered. In the middle of it all, semi-sprawled over the largest pile, was a spikey-haired man in a long red jacket, rubbing his head carefully. He looked up as she entered. "Huh…"

Okay… Okay. She could feel that this wasn't a human. It was a Servant. Hers… probably.

"So…" she said cautiously. "You're my Servant, right?"

"It would look like it," he replied. "Though if you're not too sure, I'm not either."

Rin nodded slowly. She pulled up her sleeve, revealing the glowing marks put there by the summoning. "These are my Command Seals. Any complaints?" This was fine. So her aim had been a bit off (though she had no idea how that was even possible with something like this). She had her Servant.

"Yeah, those are definitely them. I suppose I am, then, little miss."

She twitched for a moment at the 'little miss' comment, but shook it off quickly. A smile spread over her face. "I am Tohsaka Rin, heir to the Tohsaka family, possessor of their Thaumaturgical Crest. And you?"

"Ah." He ducked his head in a small bow. "Servant Archer."

That gave her pause. He was Archer… damn. While he was still one of the Knight classes, she had been aiming, and planning, for Saber's overwhelming melee skills.

"Are you alright?" he asked, standing up from the pile of overturned furniture and dusting himself off… Wow he was tall. Thin, too, but due to his class muscle wasn't quite as important due to fighting at range.

"Just… thinking. I hadn't been planning for Archer, so I'll have to revise my tactics. It's fine." Rin shook her head to clear it. "Yes, I can work with this. Don't worry about it." She looked him over. Nothing she could see that would really peg him as a particular Heroic Spirit she knew of. That could work in her favor, as it was unlikely anyone else would be able to guess his identity from appearance alone. "So, who are you, then?"

"Just like I said, little miss. Archer."

The twitch came back, stronger this time. "Your name. I need to know what you can do."

He sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright!" he yelped, cringing. Since when did Heroic Spirits do that? He took a deep breath and… posed?

"I am Valetinez Alkalanela Zeehok Sushira Boheres Gombigonela Blue Stradavari Tralentent Pierre Andre Charlatenhemost I'vanovitchi Baldos George Doitzel Kaiser. The Third!"

She stared at him, as he kept the pose up.

That… was…

"What the hell! ?"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

That's right. Fate/Stay Night's Rin summons the Humanoid Typhoon, the Walking Act of God, Trigun's Vash the Stampede. I ended up getting this idea by, well, the fact that it seemed like everyone else was coming up with Fate crossovers. It ended up going through several lineups (the earlier ones being much more obviously comical) until it sort of settled into what begins here with Vash.

He seems like a very powerful person to bring in, I'll admit. Putting aside the Angel Arms, his guns are fairly powerful compared to what would probably be 'normal' Archer projectiles (aka, not EMIYA's Traced Noble Phantasms) considering the skill and trick shots he can pull off. Fighting other Heroic Spirits is also something to consider, as technically he wouldn't be killing his opponents, just dispersing their prana-constructed forms and sending them back to the Throne. Whether he'd actually see it that way…

Anyways, as can be inferred, I have plans for each of the Servant roles. No, not giving any hints yet, other than that they're from both anime and games.

C&C is welcomed. Flames will be dumped into the Holy Grail. It's not like that thing can get any more messed up than it already is…


	2. Naruto Idea: Assessment

Disclaimer: All copyrighted works present in the following do not belong to me, and are included without intent to profit.

* * *

><p>Naruto Idea: Assessment<p>

By Nathan Huss

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed to himself as yet another document was deposited onto the 'in' stack on his desk. It was days like this that reminded him how much he had enjoyed his short retirement years back, before the catastrophe of the Kyuubi (beyond the fact that he had been one of the few Kages to actually <em>have<em> a retirement). In some ways the regular grind of daily politics and bureaucracy was more tiring than most battles he had ever been in.

A knock at the door to his office caused him to look up gratefully. Anyone dropping off more paperwork would have just quietly entered to do so and leave; actually waiting for permission to enter meant that it was something other than official minutiae.

"Come in." He blinked as he saw who it was entering. "Ah, Naoki. Review time already?"

The man nodded as he approached the Hokage's desk. "Yes, sir. Unless you'd rather reschedule the briefing for another time…"

Sarutobi shook his head. "Please. If I have to read another permit request, council meeting minutes, or an invoice for training ground repairs right now I may go mad. Hearing how the new genin teams are doing can only be a step upward in my struggles."

Shrugging, Naoki flipped through the folder. "As you wish, Hokage. Any particular preference on the order, or shall I surprise you?"

"Hmm… how is my son's team faring?" Sarutobi ask, smiling. "Last I spoke with Asuma about it he seemed rather pleased with them."

Naoki pulled out several sheets, nodding. "Genin Team 10, under Sarutobi Asuma. Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino. They've completed seven D-Rank missions so far, no C-Rank or higher. Logged in a total of 60 hours for training ground use as a team. No citations or reprimands given."

Hiruzen rolled his eyes for a moment. "I thought I was avoiding this sort of briefing. If I wanted numbers I'd look at the report myself."

"Just being thorough, Hokage," Naoki replied. "As for personal observations… Obviously, as the team is comprised of the Ino-Shika-Cho combination, with the internal specialties that apply there. Teamwork is high due to their repective Clans' close ties, though Nara and Akimichi are closer than with Yamanaka, though that can be seen as her being the sole kunoichi of the team, as well as a response to her overall personality. However, they don't actually avoid her or argue on important details. Minor arguments happen, though it just seems to be their way."

"I'd almost be worried if they didn't have something like that happening." The Hokage smiled gently. "Otherwise there would likely be some underlying strife that they'd be covering up to save face for their families."

"True. However, as a whole they underachieve compared to previous generations. While each is skilled for a genin, for one reason or another they appear to be relying on the reputation their grouping has to coast by, Nara being the most flagrant in avoiding exerting himself. Sarutobi has done adequately to motivate them, though it mostly takes the form of direct bribery or cajoling, rather than actually inspiring them to work harder for their own sake as ninja. Again, the team formation manages to salve this necessity, as so long as he can convince two of them the third will follow automatically despite any reluctance. Still, he hasn't put much effort into it beyond getting them through at the minimum expected of the team."

Hiruzen shook his head and chuckled. "Only you would actually have the boldness to say that about my own son to my face."

The other man just shrugged. "I'm not getting paid to make people look good in my reports."

"So you've said many a time," Hiruzen said, nodding. "Out of curiosity, has anyone ever taken you up on the unspoken offer behind that line of yours?"

Naoki's lips quirked into a small smile. "Surprisingly, no. Either they aren't seeing the offer to do so, or they have enough pride not to stoop that low."

"And so suffers your wallet," Hiruzen chuckled.

"Not so much as your son's, fortunately. Yakiniku can get expensive, especially with an Akimichi."

"He knew what he was in for there when he got the team. In any case, continue on with the report."

"Yes, Hokage. Team 8, led by Yuuhi Kurenai. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inazuka Kiba. Ten D-Rank missions, none at C or above. 83 group hours logged in the training grounds. No reprimands or citations.

Naoki flipped through a few more papers. "Due to their respective clans, the team is best suited for recon and patrol. Combat abilities vary, with Inazuka being the most prominent, followed by Aburame, then Hyuuga. Inazuka also leads in taking initiative in the team, displaying more or less normal levels of the Inazuka 'Alpha' tendencies. This puts him at odds often enough with Aburame's more cautious and deliberate tendencies, with Hyuuga usually unwilling to directly take a side. However, group affinity is high between them. Hyuuga appears to be the weak link of the group, at least at first glance; she appears to prefer to simply not compete with her teammates, literally or no, which holds back her displayed level of skill."

"Hm… any ideas where this behavior of hers came from?"

"Academy records, and talks with her former teachers, make it out as a long-standing condition. I'd have to actually interview her personally to get a better idea, though… she is a Hyuuga. The clan isn't particularly known for being lenient on things, especially the expectations of the Main Branch. It could be something there. Yuuhi has been trying to work on it, I believe, with some success. However, there's only so much she can accomplish in such a short time compared to how long Hyuuga has had to develop these tendencies."

Sarutobi frowned. Yes, that was certainly an unfortunate aspect of the Hyuuga. Equally unfortunate was that he couldn't do much about it without either popular support or some way to stifle any resistance from the clan heads taking offence at 'interference in private matters.'

"As I said, the rest of the team seems to be holding together well," Naoki continued after a brief silence on both men's parts. "Yuuhi has shown some inclination to focusing on Hyuuga, but neither of the other genin appear resentful of the fact as she does make time for them, and that they both come from strong group-centered clans. Hopefully they'll be able to prop up her confidence enough for her true aptitude to come through, though it's not a definite thing."

"Few things are in the life of a ninja," Sarutobi mused.

"Should I wait until you're done feeling maudlin, or shall I continue on to the last team?" Naoki asked.

The Hokage frowned for a moment, before breaking out into a rueful grin. "At my age, I should be allowed to act a bit sentimental. But yes, go on. I'm curious to see how the first team Kakashi has deigned to pass is doing."

Naoki shuffled to the last batch of papers. "Team 7, led by Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Three D-Rank missions, and one C-Rank which was retroactively changed to A-Rank following post-mission debriefing. 22 group hours logged in at the training grounds. No citations or reprimands, aside from a few lingering ones of Uzumaki's from pre-genin circumstances. Nothing since, though."

Hiruzen frowned. The successful C-turned-A-Rank mission aside, not the best start to the report.

As if confirming the elder's thoughts, Naoki grimaced. "I'll be frank, Hokage. The team is a mess. Each member is gifted… individually. Uchiha's skill and kekkai genkai, Haruno's intelligence and chakra control, and Uzumaki's resilience and… other advantages…" He coughed for a moment. "All of those would be a strong foundation for a team, normally."

"And what makes the situation something other than 'normal'?" Hiruzen asked.

"Aside from…?"

He frowned. "Yes, aside from that. None of the other children know of the secret."

Naoki nodded quickly. "Well, for a start, there's no real sense of camaraderie between them… Even if they passed Hatake's test, they don't truly think of themselves as a team, at least in the terms of supporting each other."

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow at that. "According to the Wave mission debrief, Naruto and Sasuke worked together several times successfully, managing to suppress a superior opponent each time."

"I didn't say they weren't capable of teamwork, sir," Naoki replied. "Just that from what I've seen and gotten from other people, a majority of the time they don't act anything of the sort. Uchiha and Uzumaki both take action individually and without backup or conferring. Haruno is usually left out of both their plans, resulting in her being left behind as they go separately. Their mission in wave succeeded due to luck, Hatake's skill, and that they were able to temporarily work together as you noted earlier."

"Has Kakashi been working on this problem?"

"No. In fact, from what I'm been able to ascertain he has done very little with them at all. Training, once he actually shows up, consists of sparring and self-training. After that, once given the chance the genin usually split up, part of the reason for the low number of logged hours. The mission to Wave, due to the travel time and their need to stay while Hatake recovered from combat with Momochi, cuts into the expected hours, but still…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hatake is a extremely talented and skilled ninja, there's no doubt about that," began Naoki. "However, I don't believe he's properly disposed to being a jounin-sensei. At least not with this particular team assignment."

"Why not? He's led teams before on missions. ANBU and otherwise"

Naoki nodded. "Yes, but those were experienced teams, who already knew how to coordinate and act decisively, and had no interpersonal problems that couldn't be overcome for the duration. Here, he has to instill those traits into the genin in the first place, which I don't think he actually knows how to do."

Hiruzen shook his head. "Kakashi's methods tend to be subtle, but I seriously doubt that he'd neglect such an important lesson."

"He may not be meaning to, and I doubt he is, actually," Naoki admitted, shrugging. "But his methods seem to mainly consist of giving them a goal and then stepping back to observe, with little actually instruction. While not having to rely on their jonin does allow genin to grow together, the fact that Uchiha and Uzumaki can manage to overcome most obstacles they'd come across at this point in their careers means that they don't see the point except in abstract."

Sighing, the Hokage reached into one of the desk drawers and retrieved his pipe.

"There's also that the team's circumstances are drastically different than Teams 8 and 10, which makes Hatake's methods overall ineffective," Naoki continued. Hiruzen waved for him to continue, even as he took the first few calming puffs from his pipe.

"Unlike the other teams, Team 7 consists of a member of an otherwise dead clan, an orphan, and a member of a civilian family. The rest of the genin have their family styles and techniques which they learn at home, and their respective jounins cannot help with outside of supervision during practice. Uchiha has whatever technique scrolls remain in his family compound, as well as what he can acquire with the Sharingan. However, Haruno and Uzumaki only have access to the techniques taught at the Academy. This far, the only new technique the team has learned is tree-walking from during their C-rank."

"That is something of a problem," Hiruzen said. "Naruto has managed… fortuitously or not… to gain Kage Bushin, and there are certain jutsu that he might eventually… But you're right, especially in the case of Haruno Sakura. She's a studious girl, but without a ninja clan to learn from she needs more direct guidance."

"There's also the fact that with the Chuunin exams being held in Konoha soon, along with the top team from last year this round of genin is a more promising collection than we've had for a while. Sarutobi and Yuuhi have expressed a desire to enter their teams… though unofficial as of the moment… but with the state Team 7 is in I don't know how well they'd do if Hatake decides to do the same."

Hiruzen closed his eyes for a few moments. "I don't suppose you have any ideas? Replacing Kakashi, perhaps?"

"Nothing so drastic, especially this close to the Exam," Naoki said, shaking his head. "His abilities and skills are easily among the best in the village. He just has to take a more active role in teaching them, rather than setting them up and letting them go. Plus, his more… lax tendencies should be cut back on, if just to provide a better model of behavior. At the very least, having his team begin practice before he actually manages to show up would help. And I'm sure 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' has a few genin- and low chuunin-level jutsu he can share with the team, if just to put them even with the other teams in that regard."

"I'll be sure to discuss the matter with him," Hiruzen said. "I'd rather not disrupt a sensei's personal methods, but you're right that with the Exam coming up we don't have as much time to allow for a more gradual growth." He leaned back in his chair, and blew a slow stream of smoke towards the ceiling. "I don't suppose you'd consider taking a team one day? I'm sure that if you advanced to jounin, even a tokubetsu jounin, you'd do decently after having to do these assessments so many times."

"Not any time soon, Hokage. If anything, it would get me lynched when my paperwork load would be shifted through the department."

"And to think most of your direct peers try for it just to get away from all the paperwork," the Hokage chuckle, directing a slightly baleful glance at the piles on his desk.

"True, but there's something to be said for job security. And how many other things, how many chuunin can say that they're actually able to give suggestions that the Hokage himself considers seriously?"

"There is that. In any case, if that's all I won't detain you any longer."

"Good day, Hokage."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Hmm… this came out something like a bash fic, though I don't believe it was vehement enough to really qualiy.

In any case… In the canon Kakashi is really a horrible teacher. First there's the always showing up late, the reading of Icha Icha when he's supposed to be teaching (though this is done more in fanon, admittedly), and that he only teaches the team two techniques: tree-climbing, and the Chidori to Sasuke. He doesn't even point them in the direction of any skills or techniques otherwise. The idea for an assessment report on the teams strikes me as being something that should be done in-universe, because hey... you want to know just how the next generation of mercenaries are being brought up, and that you aren't getting another Orochimaru from the teachers.

The timing of the disaster that is the Chuunin Exam could be a Kakashi's weak results, I suppose. Once Orochimaru puts on an appearance in the Forest of Death things just keep going downhill, what with the curse seal, the invasion, the search for Tsunade, Itachi and Kisame, and then the Sasuke Retrieval... Each one effectively breaking up the team, heaping on more stress (mainly to Sasuke), and keeping them from developing what amount of bonding and group tactics (such as they were) they actually had with each other. If given more of an opportunity, Kakashi may have actually started, you know, _teaching_ them instead of just "Hey, you figured out what I wanted you to learn despite me giving you only the barest of hints, if that!"

'Underneath the underneath' my ass.

Yeah, Naoki is just an OC mouthpiece for me on this. I don't claim otherwise, but this is just a one-shot soapbox for me to write and be done with. And done with it I am.


	3. Crossover Idea: Burning With Anger

Disclaimer: All copyrighted works present in the following do not belong to me, and are included without intent to profit.

* * *

><p>Crossover Idea: Burning With Anger<p>

By Nathan Huss

* * *

><p>Emiya Shirou's day had been, for him, normal. Breakfast with Sakura and Fuji-nee. School and classes. Repairing some worn-down equipment for the Student Council (really, as much as it saved them on funds they really needed to just think about buying some new heaters. He was having to work on the ones they had more and more often, and once he eventually graduated he wouldn't be around to continue fixing them as often as they'd need). He had ended up running across Tohsaka Rin while he was talking with Issei, and she had seemed unusually agitated. Everyone had off days, though, and the fact that Issei had all but declared her to be an enemy of all mankind probably hadn't helped.<p>

But yeah… a normal day. He had ended up staying late after school to help with the archery club, and by the time he had started off for home it was already getting dark.

He knew the way home easily, so he hadn't paid much attention to his surroundings. He thought for a moment that he had seen a flash of red going around a corner, but it had been too quick to really see once he noticed, and might had just been a dulled car light or something. In any case, it was heading in another direction so there wasn't much reason to think more on it.

It was when he was passing by a playground that things took a turn for the… well…

He had heard the voice of a young girl from over by the swings. Considering how late it was, he decided to take a look just to make sure that there was an adult or someone watching over whoever was playing there. While nothing bad had been going on in Fuyuki , there had been some odd sightings that had people gossiping and spreading a couple urban myths about what was going on. Better safe than sorry.

On the swings was a young girl with silver-white hair that nearly shone under the streetlamps, singing something in some other language to herself. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, so he approached her. "Excuse me, miss?"

The girl stopped immediately, her head whipping around to look at him.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized. "I was just wondering if your parents were nearby. It's getting really late and you shouldn't be out alone."

The girl tilted her head for a moment, before smiling widely. "Waaaa! I wasn't even planning on finding you yet, onii-chan!"

That caused Shirou to blink in confusion. "I'm sorry, miss… do I know you?"

She hopped off the swing and twirled happily. "I thought I would see which Servants had been summoned first, but meeting you already must be fate! I just can't pass this up! We can all play together now!"

He backed away slightly. This was rapidly getting weird, and he wasn't sure how to respond to the girl. In fact… he could feel something in the air, saturating the playground in an aura of danger.

"Come on, Berserker! Say hello to onii-chan!"

Shirou took a step back as a figure wreathed in swirling darkness somehow coalesced next to the girl out of thin air. With a pulse of menace, what looked to be the kanji 'ten' flared, casting off the shadows to reveal a man's bare back, with the glowing symbol actually burned into his darkened flesh. Already being assaulted by the sense of foreboding that was flooding the park, Shirou took a step back in shock at the sight of the man. Not just the rictus of rage on his face, or the glowing red hate in the eyes, but in the center of his chest was a gaping hole that much like the scars on his back seemed to have been burned into him and still glowed with embers of whatever force had caused it.

"All right! Now we can play with onii-chan!" the girl shouted gleefully.

The dark-skinned man growled. "I do not _play_," came rough words, grit out harshly. "I fight. I destroy. I _kill_. 'Play' is for those too weak to matter."

The girl frowned for a moment, before smiling again. "Well, we should see if onii-chan is strong enough then! If he is you can fight, and if he isn't I can play, and either way he'll be mine!"

The man snarled, but faced Shirou. "Are you worthy to stand against me, child? Let me see your strength!" Falling into a martial stance, the man suddenly blurred towards the shocked teenager.

Shirou barely had time to think before he raised his bookbag in front of himself, reinforcing it as strongly as he could just as the man's fist connected. The impact threw him back off his feet to skid across the playground, and his arms were shaking from having held his makeshift shield against the blow, but he was able to scramble away in time to avoid an arcing stomp from his attacker aimed at where his head had laid.

The dark man didn't follow further as Shirou managed to get back to his feet, instead looking at his own fist for a moment, and then at the bookbag in the student's hands.

"Interesting. Interesting! You might have some skill after all." A feral grin formed. "Let me see more!"

Shirou ran.

He had to get back to the house… Out here he had nothing he could turn into a weapon quick enough with the 'Berseker' attacking him, and the chance of someone stumbling upon them and getting put in danger was too high. Hopefully the bookbag would last long enough for a shield to get him-

A backhand staggered him, and the bag was torn from his hands. "I thought you actually might have been a warrior, but no," the dark man sneered, his wound glowing in front of Shirou's eyes. "Just another coward! If you're not willing to stand and fight, then die! _Metsu-!_"

The man cupped his hands at his side as if holding a ball, and a roiling sphere of dark energy formed between them. Shirou pushed his circuits for as much prana as he could get out enough. He had to Reinforce his clothing. Reinforce his-

"_Hadouken!_"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

A follow-up to "The Man in Red." This time, filling in for Hercules we have Ryu/Evil Ryu. I know he's a lot more talkative than Herc or Lancelot, but with his coloration from SFIV and personality in comparison to normal Ryu, I think it works well enough. At least, better than my first choice had been…

Anywho, here's another Servant revealed. I'm only planning on doing a chapter for each replacement, and then maybe a few of interaction between them, but otherwise this is not going to be a full series… probably.


End file.
